Yahiko's brings home an old friend
by FuzeFiend
Summary: This story is pointed more towards Yahiko and someone else yet to be revealed. One night, Yahiko brings home a hooded stranger but has no idea who it is until the hood is removed......


Hello I would just like to tell you before showing you this story: NONE OF THEASE Characters BELONG TO ME EXCEPT YUKINA AND THE SATO TEAM!!!!! Now, let's get on with the story!

Chapter 1

"Darn it girl! Will you even tell me what you're stupid name is? " asked Yahiko as he escorted a black hooded girl his height to the entrance of Miss.Kaoru's dojo.

"I wish only to see-"

"Hello!" answered Kaoru with Kenshin, who smiled cheerfully. They stood at the door curious as Yahiko pointed to the hooded girl who put her head down quietly and somewhat grimly.

"She wanted to come here." Kaoru and Kenshin looked at her inquisitively. The girl nodded.

"I am here for the Hitokiri Battosai." Kaoru appeared shocked as Kenshin's look toughened a bit. "What do you want from this one…" said Kenshin critically, stepping forward as Kaoru beckoned Yahiko over to her.

"I- I have come commanded by the Sato team to fight until death!" Spat out the girl with a somewhat weary voice. Kaoru gasped as the girl stood hooded took out a Samurai Sword wielding it before Kenshin. The sword was shaking as she glared at Kenshin.

Kenshin wielded his sword and said coldly, "This one refuses to fight….. send my regards to the Sato Team."

"You will fight!" said the girl anger rising in her voice.

"It's unjust to send a child such as yourself out here they are just cowards. This one understands how you feel they are using you." Kenshin said coldly still.

The sword then lunged at Kenshin as the girl yelled "No!"

Kaoru rushed inside with Yahiko. Kenshin by surprise got a shallow cut in his arm ripping his shirt arm. He remained still though and as she lunged at him again with her sword this time being pushed back by Kenshin.

"Stop what are you doing? And to fight with your hood up is unjust as well that it is. You're not a coward like them are you? At least I hope your not!" asked Kenshin coldly but also rather sadly.

"No it's not unjust!" yelled the girl lunging at him a third time only to be missing him again.

"Why don't you remove it?" asked Kenshin.

The fight and girl stopped instantly as she screamed "TO HIDE MY SHAME!" she then said, "if you are _the_ Battosai, kill me now! I feel disgusting! If you want slow and painful I don't care just kill me!"

The girl dropped to her knees in front of Kenshin. Her hood fell off. "You've seen what I look like now kill me." She said trance like.

Kaoru and Yahiko came back onto the porch in shock to see the girl on her hands and knees. Her hood was down revealing a beautiful bunch of black hair that was long and wavy and all over the place. Nobody saw any features of her body except she had long black hair and was lender and shapely. Maybe even a little underfed.

One single tear fell to the dirt. Just one.

"I don't kill." Said Kenshin. The girl looked up at slowly showing grim deep dark brown colored eyes.

"You must, you're the man slayer." She said eerily.

"Yes but that's not the whole entire Kenshin. Like many people, I have more than one side to me. This one only uses his killing ability for war. He hopes never to use it again. He carries around a Sakaboto for a reason to show he will not ever kill." Explained Kenshin putting back his Sakaboto.

"You may take my sword. I am begging you!" said the girl handing Kenshin her sword.

"I do not want your sword!" Said Kenshin tossing it, "You cannot die at a young age ill let you suffer, for to die early like this you will suffer in your after life by your foolishness." Kenshin picked up the Samurai Sword and dropped it down by the girl who breathed heavily. He then said, "Lets leave her here she's just a coward." Kenshin went into the house with Kaoru and Yahiko.

The girl just lied there in a heap as she thought._ If I go back, he will kill me. If I stay here he will find me and kill me anyway. I was supposed to be a diversion…but now I really want to die. He was right; they're using me and making me look like a fool. And I am a fool too… but if he won't kill me… _the girl looked at her samurai sword narrowing her eyes. _Ill do it myself… _Suddenly, the girl picked up the sword with her right arm shaking. It continued to shake as she said, "Oh please help the Battosai Kenshin. He is a good man. And let me be in heaven please if I'm still somewhat worthy of it…"

Suddenly, the girl jabbed the sword to her chest but missed by her shaking making a gash against her right cheek groaning. She tried a second time this time missing again only severing her right arm deeply causing her to drop the sword. Now she lied there in a pool of blood still forming from her arm. She held her breath for a second thinking _I can't even kill myself! _ Then as tears started pouring down, she let out an earsplitting scream. She kept moaning and screamed a second time causing Kaoru and Kenshin to run out with Yahiko behind them.

She shook violently as Kenshin ran over to her with Yahiko as Kaoru ran to get a doctor.

"What are you doing? Are you still trying to die?" Said Kenshin in skepticism. The girl nodded flinching. "L-let me ble-eed to death it w- wont be l- long…" She shook and then started whimpering trying to hold it back. Kenshin removed the top of his robes and tied it tightly around where her wound was it started bleeding less but still bled.

"What are you doing?" asked the girl.

"This one will not let you die!" Kenshin said determinedly.

"But I want to die!" cried the girl.

"Why!?" asked Yahiko.

"Because I'm going to hunted down soon… and you guys will need to get out of here..." Suddenly just as Kaoru appeared with a few bandages and a blanket, the girl fainted.

"The doctors just arrived." Kaoru said, "He says to take her inside, he has a sterile spot set up already."

She threw Kenshin the blanket. He took it and wrapped her body up in it holding the delicate body in a cradling position up against his bare chest, the girl still using his shirt as a bandage.

"She fainted?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes that she did!" said Kenshin rushing into the house.

He placed her down on the roll out bed the doctor set up. He instantly removed her top robes revealing a black tank top and mini skirt. He could get to her arm easier without the robes on. He unwrapped her arm, and quickly sterilized it. He then started stitching it up. When he was finished, he bandaged up her arm with proper bandages leaving Kenshin's blood red, once dark orange robes behind.

The doctor then said, "This scratch on her cheek is permanent I'm afraid…." He cleaned it up too putting a bandage over it carefully. "How did this happen?" asked the doctor.

"Oh well she actually-"Kenshin covered Kaoru's mouth.

He didn't want to tell the doctor she was trying to kill herself, because they might take her to an asylum and that would be horrible. She said there was someone who was going to kill her after all so she had a normal reason.

"Oh she was handling my friend's sword and misused it that she did." Said Kenshin quietly.

"Well you two should have better parenting skills! Shame on you! You could have lost you're daughter! I'm afraid she'll never get to hold a sword again with that arm tough…." Said the doctor glaring at the two. This made both blush with shame and also embarrassment for being referred to as a couple.

"Oh we are sorry! But she will be okay right?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh yes… besides that arm of hers" said the doctor, "Keep her in bed! Just so she doesn't do anything to open the wound. Call me back when she improves." He then left.

Kenshin looked at the girl the shook his head. "When those Sato men come here... I'm going to give them a piece of my mind that I will!" Kenshin said in disgust.

Kaoru looked worried "Somebody's going to come here?" Kenshin nodded.

"Don't worry; ill get rid of them quickly!" He replied.

Yahiko sat by the girl motionlessly and laughed in a sad disbelieving form.

"What's the matter Yahiko?" asked Kenshin, "She'll be all right."

Yahiko shook his head. "When I first saw her she truly was beautiful and I wondered: where I had seen that beauty before….." whispered Yahiko, "I thought of one person I knew who looked like this, and that was my sister Yukina. And I just found out…. It's her! I know because she has the same eye and hair color as me. Its my sister Yukina, I found her!" Said Yahiko bending forward brushing his hand against her cheek.

Kenshin and Kaoru's eyes widened.

END OF CHAPTER 1! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


End file.
